


did you think i was immortal?

by brucewaynery



Series: drabbles [10]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, man its legit just sad idk what to tell u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynery/pseuds/brucewaynery
Summary: When the impossible happens, Jaskier doesn’t even see it. So much for documenting the greatest tales of the infamed Witcher in poetry and song.No-one knew what would happen after a Witcher was killed.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599118
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	did you think i was immortal?

**Author's Note:**

> i made my self almost cry during this. enjoy...?

When the impossible happens, Jaskier doesn’t even see it. So much for documenting the greatest tales of the infamed Witcher in poetry and song. 

If you were to ask him later, what he was doing when he witnessed his Witcher die, he’d say he doesn’t know, that he can’t remember; all he knows is that one minute he’d been tuning his lute, or maybe coming up with a rhyme, or possibly daydreaming about what he and Geralt were going to do when they got back to the village, and the next whatever ragtag group of mercenaries that had made the mistake of jumping a Witcher were cheering ( _were they happy to be killed?_ ), then fleeing. _Alive_.

No-one knew what would happen after a Witcher was killed.

Jaskier remembers running to his body, he remembers the rain and the wind trying to beat him into oblivion and he remembers Geralt’s eyes valiantly trying to stay open, trying to ignore the pain flooding him, trying to ignore his life leaving him. Jaskier remembers sobbing, though maybe it was the rain, he remembers holding Geralt’s face gently, begging him to stay alive. How could he? He was dying.

“Why do you weep?” Geralt asks, his voice barely louder than the rain beating down on them. He coughs and blood sputters out, adding to the mess soaking into the soil, or maybe the gravel. The details of that are always a little lost on him. Geralt tries to speak again, but he’s cut off by another cough, by his failing body, “Did you– did you think I was immortal?”

Jaskier stares at him, he watches the life his body and his soul leave his eyes as the last words of his Witcher conquer his mind.

“You were meant to be,” Jaskier whispers, finally, because he was, Witchers weren’t meant to die, Geralt wasn’t meant to die, he was never meant to outlive him. All this time, he’d hoped– he’d assumed that Geralt would be the one to see him go, and that Jaskier would be the selfish one, the one who wouldn’t have live without his soulmate for the eternity until his own death.

Geralt couldn’t die. Geralt shouldn’t be able to die - all sense of logic gets strewn into the wind once Witchers were concerned, everyone knew that, but there lay the impossible proof: Geralt of Rivia was dead. Gone. Not coming back. And gone with him, Jaskier’s heart and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry x


End file.
